An image forming apparatus refers to an apparatus that prints print data, which is generated from a print control terminal apparatus such as a computer, on a print sheet. Examples of the image forming apparatus may include a copier, a printer, a fax machine, a Multi-Function Peripheral (MFP) that complexly realizes their functions through one apparatus, and the like.
An image forming apparatus may form images by using various methods. An electrophotographic method is used as one of the above-mentioned methods. The electrophotographic method refers to a method of forming an image through a process of charging a surface of a photoconductor, forming a latent image through an exposure, performing a development job of coating the latent image with toner, and transferring and fusing the developed toner onto a printer sheet.
As described above, an image forming apparatus may use an element that finally fuses an image on a print sheet. This element is referred to as a fuser.
According to existing technology, a temperature of a fuser is controlled by varying merely charge duty of the fuser on a fixed control cycle. However, it is impossible to perform a precise temperature control close to a target temperature on a fixed control cycle in a fuser having fast heating and cooling rates. Therefore, overshooting and undershooting of a fusing temperature occur, thereby causing a problem of fusing an image.